Hellsing: Boarding School Style
by Falling Hearts
Summary: AU. Seras attends a boarding school dedicated to hunting and destroying the unwanted vampires of the world. Day to day life in her new unlife.
1. The Beginning of the End

Authors note: Warning! This is in fact my first fanfic... (I know, here goes the speech). This is my first fanfic so go ahead and go crazy! The only thing I ask out of you is to read and review it! The review part is up to you. Adore it or abhor it, it is up to you. I am not forbidding flames, I would simply prefer that you give me constructive criticism which has the potential to be so much more helpful. Please keep in mind that this is AU and will eventually be an AlucardxSeras pairing. evil laughte

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters in any form. Please don't sue me!

So Please enjoy! Indulge! And I will kindly shut up now!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Beginning of the End_

-

Seras shut her eyes against her alarm clock's mighty retort, if she had bothered to look she would have seen that the clock read 7:00PM in painfully bright, neon green letters. She smacked the clock sharply to shut it off and ended up crushing it. She swore softly and turned over to go back to sleep. Mere minutes afterwards another alarm clock went off across the room muffled by the wooden walls of her coffin, it currently read 7:11PM. In her mind Seras wondered why someone would set their clock for such a time and vaguely recalled speeches about prime numbers, odd numbers and so forth. She heard someone open the coffin adjacent to hers and grumbled something about roommates.

Seras left her own coffin and went to the bathroom. As she entered she felt a fresh wave of water wrap itself around her ankles followed by a small tidal wave which made sure that she was thoroughly soaked from the waist down. She glared through sleep-crusted eyes at a small girl with long black hair, vigorously washing her face at one of the sinks. Seras grimaced, her fangs showing ever so slightly. This is what happens when I sleep in…TINGER! She shuffled through the water to the sink farthest away from Tinger who continued to scatter every drop of water pouring forth from the tap gracefully throughout the bathroom. Seras then commenced to wash her face and prepare for the potentially painful day set before her.

Upon entering her room once more, Seras reached for a towel which she used to dry herself off. She sighed softly as she realized that she was unable to wear civilian clothing on this beautiful Monday evening and pulled on a while oxford shirt and light blue skirt. There was a crest stitched in blue stitching over her right breast, sealing her to her fate and to the academy that she had attended ever since she had been turned a short month ago. It was a boarding school located in London, England which specialized in preparing vampires for a life of hunting their own kind all for the protection and well being of humans. The students of the school largely spent their time in squads, chaperoned by teachers who were elder vampires. Nights at this academy, adverse to most others, were commonly spent hunting feral vampires intent on drinking the blood of the living, or training and advancing their abilities on site at that fabulous Hellsing Academy. They oftentimes went abroad for their "studies" and were seldom confined to the island they called home.

Some of the vampires they hunted were allowed to apply for admission to the school which was an honor extended to vampires who were newly turned and fairly well behaved. The admission process was comprised of two meetings, failure to impress in either resulted in a swift demise. The first interview was with the headmistress of the school, Sir Integra Hellsing, known for her habit of smoking like a chimney and for losing her temper easily. Her rather intimidating personality traits ensured that only the fledglings with the most potential of being helpful to her cause were accepted. The second round of admission was equally frightening for applicants. They were to have an interview with the dean of students simply named The Man. Known for being a mysterious and quiet fellow, The Man was given the job of assessing applicants' abilities. He would determine their innate ability in the aptly named search and destroy and accept them by those terms. He was known for being ruthless and cold-blooded all the while reclining in his adored leather chair. If a student was sent to The Man's office it meant bad news for it was all too likely they would be leaving in a crematory urn.

After donning her uniform Seras hastily ran a brush through her short blond hair and then waved goodbye to her roommate who was finishing up some last minute homework to avoid execution by The Man. Seras left her room and started up the stairs which led out of the dungeons. On her way up she passed many other female vampires her own age. Despite being surrounded by members sharing her affliction she still felt somewhat separated from her peers. Upon entering the academy they had all seemed to adjust to their new life as a vampire in a boarding school very quickly. She had entered the academy at the same time as four other students. They had all shared the same circumstances and fate on that one significant night.

-

In her former life she had been a newly hired member of the police force. The night she died she had been sent to investigate a possible hostage situation. She had been in the vicinity at the time and was sent in regardless of her green status on the force. A feral vampire in all his glory had kidnapped a busload of high school students on their way back from a late model UN conference. Apparently they had gotten lost and drove through an abandoned industrial area at night on complete accident. The vampire had been able to harness enough ability that he was able to hypnotize the bus driver into stopping the bus. The vampire apparently entered the bus toting a large machine gun with the idea of massacre on his mind but upon the discovery that he had stumbled on a bus with a reasonable number of virgins aboard he decided to slow down and enjoy himself. They were ordered to file into a nearby building where he commenced his grisly feast. Most were turned into ghouls, however, a select few were turned that full moon night, including Seras.

Upon approaching the abandoned building Seras had become terribly nervous despite her amount of training and dedication to the force. This was to be her first actual confrontation where death was a possibility since the gruesome death of her parents when she was younger. She was far from prepared to experience that degree of carnage again at this early stage in her career. She exited the car and met up with some other members of the small task force sent to deal with the situation. After receiving her instructions she drew her firearm and briefly closed her eyes. "I should be arresting drunk teenagers and investigating mild domestic arguments, not facing kidnappers…" she said softly to herself. Little did she know that she would be the only member of that team to come out alive…well, to come out animate anyway.

She entered the building and let her training take over. She resisted the urge to gag as she walked past the drained corpse of a teenaged boy. Even in her state of awareness brought on by a rush of adrenaline she failed to notice that the corpse had begun to twitch eerily in the dimmed moonlight as it began its transformation into a ghoul. It took her a few minutes to realize that she had become separated from the rest of the small squad which was first on the don'ts protocol upon entering a potentially dangerous situation. She walked until she came to closed door at the end of the bare, darkened hallway she had been walking down. She could dimly hear the sounds of whimpering on the other side. She knew that she should wait for backup but that plan was compromised when she heard a scream from the room. Seras took a deep breath and small degree of comfort from the weapon tightly clenched in her left hand then expertly broke down the wooden door before her.

She immediately realized her mistake the second she entered the room. This man is a psychopath… were the words which ran through her mind as she surveyed the scene before her. A majority of the students had been violently ripped to shreds, their limbs and innards strewn about the room bathing it dark and vaguely crimson in the moonlight streaming through barred windows in the previously barren room. In the center of the room sat the vampire, a man feigning normality, dressed in an expensive suit and with clean-shaven features. Seras did not notice much more of the man other than a pair of long fangs stuck into the neck of a young girl draped in his arms surprising ease and an air of slight gentility.

Seras had no idea what that best form of action would be, this man was obviously seriously deranged and needed to be stopped. She quickly decided to level her gun at him, aiming for his head so as to not harm the girl in his grasp. Following her entrance to the room the man had simply stared at her somewhat shocked. As she leveled the gun at him he responded with a smile. He delicately removed his fangs from the young girl who whimpered weakly, and then set her on the smooth concrete floor.

"Well hello. Who might you be my love?" he asked with a dignified smile.

"I could ask the same of you! What have you done?!" Seras replied uneasily, well past the point of composure.

"I am a simple lawyer plagued by an insatiable thirst. Have you ever been so thirsty that your throat threatens to close up? Have you ever experienced a hunger so deeply set within your bones that only a…certain…food could satisfy it?"

Sreas responded by steadying her gun. "You are a complete lunatic!" His smile widened and twisted slightly at her words and he began to slowly walk towards her.

"I wasn't expecting for you to understand my love, as you are not gifted as I am. Now, why don't you lower that repulsive piece of machinery and come here? Perhaps I can show you what I mean…"

Seras snapped at that point and began to fire rapidly and somewhat blindly. Her gun was suddenly torn from her grasp and he then stood there before her grinning like a lunatic. If she had hit him there was no evidence of it.

"My you are a beauty." He sneered, beginning to lose shred by shred his dignified nature only to be replaced by animalistic character. He grabbed her and twisted her around so that her back was pressed tightly against him. He placed his two forefingers gently on her neck searching for a pulse, still attempting to feign some degree of normality and refinement. He then took a deep breath.

"Are you a virgin my love? Well, I have been truly gifted this fine night with several virgins. Although I did not find as many of them as I had hoped out of this…assortment…of adolescents. Kids these days…with your reckless abandon and your k-dancing…" He grumbled. Seras was nothing short of terrified as thought after horrified thought ran through her head.

_I am going to die! Oh my god! I am going to DIE! This man is purely homicidal! A cannibal! He ATE these people! This is horrible! Someone please save me! I am going to die!_

**Well that may be, Police girl. Were you not planning on it? For it is such a beautiful night.** Inquired a deep resonating voice within her mind.

The lawyer had continued to ramble meanwhile but stopped when she squeaked in surprise at the voice in her head. "What is it my dear?" He asked slightly annoyed as he gleaned that she had not been listening attentively to his diatribe on teen culture.

They both looked up sharply as they heard the cocking of a gun resonate through the room. Unbeknownst to them both a tall, ominous man had entered the room at some point in the lawyer's speech. He was cloaked in darkness, the only visible evidence of him to her eyes was the glimmer of his silver weapon in the moonlight.

Seras would never forget the moment she first set her azure eyes upon him for the very first time. Her fear was forgotten at that moment, exchanged for wonder. Thinking back on it she realized that it was one of those life-changing experiences, one to be forever engrained in her memories.

"Let the police girl go." Ordered the man softly in naturally smooth and seductive voice, stepping gracefully out of the curtains of the shadows. Seras was then able to see him clearly for the first time. He was inhumanly tall and seemed to possess the irritating habit which she titled "intimidating looming". He was dressed somewhat old fashioned wearing a black suit cut in a century old style complete with a red tie. He wore high rise black boots and over his suit was a long red trench coat which dipped dangerously close to the floor but never touching it. Upon his head was a large red hat and to top it all off there perched upon his nose a pair of strange orange glasses. She normally would have found this combination of clothing somewhat humorous but was not really inclined towards humor at that moment as she was still very much in peril.

The man in red raised his gun to aim once more. "This is your last chance, freak. Let her go. You never know, I might be feeling…generous and I might let you live."

The lawyer laughed "Are you kidding me? Are you threatening me? One that is of your kind? …Your brother?"

"How dare you compare yourself to me. You are not my brother. You are dirt beneath my boots. Do you have any idea who I am? Your kind make me sick! I literally turn in my grave at day thinking about scum like you!" The man in red snarled. He then looked down into Seras' eyes sending her a strange wave of both anxiety and comfort. The sound of a single gunshot was heard as it found two targets.

Seras did not know she was penetrated by silver round until she found her self lying on a bed of ash, her sight clouding, barely aware of the man in red looming over her or the life pouring out of her. He watched as her blood spread around her like a demented halo, mixing with the remains of the former lawyer. He was her savior and her killer. He ended her life and was to start it once more.

"Are you ready to die Police Girl?" He asked simply. She stared the best she could into his eyes until her tears began to invade them. He read the sorrow within them instantly knowing her decision. The last thing she saw before she died were his crimson eyes as he held her close to him about to do the unthinkable. It was not the embrace of a lover but that of a snake gripping a field mouse. At that final moment she realized that he was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen and this the most beautiful moment of her life.

That night five "animate" victims left that building. Five that had possibly been lucky enough to survive as time would determine their luck. However, one did not leave the building in a silver reinforced stretcher that night. Seras instead left the site of her death in the arms of a man in red. Thus her new unlife began.

* * *

Authors Note: Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Or should I let this little fishy back into the sea? Please review and let me know what you think. Truly, in return for your real opinion I will only hurt you a little, I promise, pinky promise. holds a large cleaver behind her back

For your information. When talking about boarding school I do know what I am talking about. As I have the misfortune of having attended one. Thus this is my way of venting, by placing elements of my day to day life in my story. Don't worry, my beta will make sure that I don't go overboard with it. She knows where I live…

However, my beta is currently unconscious thus this story will be properly edited tomorrow. Please pardon any glaring mistakes. I was aching to release this horror upon the world so she will edit it tomorrow, hopefully...


	2. We're the Chosen Ones

Upon thinking back on her time spent at Hellsing Academy thus far, Seras felt undeniably an outcast

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way much to my dismay. Hey! My disclaimer rhymes! ….And sadly that just made my day.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_We're the Chosen Ones_

-

Upon thinking back on her time spent at Hellsing Academy thus far, Seras felt undeniably an outcast. The other four vampires who had entered the school at the same time as her seemed to have perfectly assimilated into life at the boarding school leaving her tearfully behind in the proverbial dust. She had been dead a whole month and believed herself to be far behind classmates. They were all discovering their new powers and she was still stuck at square one as she had been unable to bring herself to drink blood. She had realized that the supply allotted the students was from a donated supply, it even arrived at the academy in a large white truck with a red cross painted on the sides, but that did little to inspire a willingness to drink within her. She supposed that she was a vampire complement of a vegetarian in her refusal to consume human products. She satisfied her carefully checked hunger with a hidden reserve of beef jerky from her closet. It did little to help her as it only provided a placebo effect. In other words, her satisfaction was all in her head. She wanted to believe with all of her heart that she was very different from the lawyer who had slaughtered all of those young children that fateful night and was determined to keep her newly formed vampire self from devouring her long dependent human side.

The one thing that she remained good at was her training. Having had years of training in the police force previously, she was the teacher's pet in combat exercises which her newly found skills only honed further. The only real challenge had been to master the third eye technique although she did not find it all that useful as it was always strangely blurred. She how long it would take to end their training and begin hunting. She had yet to leave the academy grounds but she figured it was too soon for that as vampire-wise her and her teammates had only truly begun to develop their abilities. The only real advantages that had made themselves known to her at this time were increased speed and highly sharpened senses which even she had to admit were quite useful despite their inability to outweigh the cons of vampirism.

-

She couldn't remember much about the night of her turning following the gunshot and her loss of consciousness. She had had only dim nightmares of her death mixed with fear and admiration for the mysterious man in red. She awoke in a hospital bed two days following her fatal accident. The first thing she noticed was that her wrists and ankles had been firmly secured to the bed, a fact which she had found very strange. An even stranger thing was that upon closer inspection, she realized that her skin beneath the shackles was bloody and blistering for reasons unknown to her. She gently shifted her arm within the cold embrace of the manacle and immediately froze as a sharp pain shot up her arm with a metallic after tone. The strong smell of sulfur accompanied by a tendril of brownish smoke drifted up from her arm. Her confusion was forgotten as a soft voice belonging to an aged man standing in the doorway of the room broke her thoughts.

"They're silver. It's harmful to you now so it is best if you don't aggravate the wound any more than you have to."

Seras glanced up to see an older gentleman with gray hair tied back into a short ponytail, adorned in a dignified suit complete with a monocle. His posture was rigidly perfect, he looked nothing short of a butler. Now she believed that she had seen everything. Her only response to his warning was to blink. He continued:

"I understand that you are shocked by this situation. Believe me when I say that we are as well. This is the first time that he has ever pulled a stunt like this." The older man said calmly with a slight smirk of amusement.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why am I chained to this bed?" Seras asked as calmly and humbly as she could, choosing to ignore his reference to "him" in the light of more important issues at hand.

"Oh, my apologies Miss Victoria. My name is Walter Dornez and I serve as the assistant to the Headmistress of Hellsing Academy, which is your current location. Furthermore, you are chained to this bed as a means of protection."

Seras looked at him in surprise, slightly overwhelmed by the information and the questions which arose with it, she decided to address his second comment which seemed the easiest to confront.

"Um. I can assure you, Mr. Dornez, that I will not harm myself. I have no history of mental illness so there is no reason to protect me from myself. That's absurd!" Seras said forcing a fake laugh. Walter sensed that she was beginning to lose her head in the situation and decided that this conversation needed to be wrapped up quickly before he had a berserk vampire to deal with in addition to Sir Integra's evening tea.

"Please call me Walter, that is sufficient name enough Miss Victoria. Ah, you have a meeting with the headmistress in a few minutes and I was sent to make sure that you are prepared. You have no choice in the matter and if you do as you are told, you have a good chance of coming out of here alive."

_How does he know my name?_

-

Seras rarely saw Walter after that day. Sometimes she would pass him in a hallway on the way to class and he would shoot her an apologetic smile but other than that she had not really interacted with him much. She admired him and was grateful to him for being somewhat gentle with her that day on which she was truly at her weakest. She was the most appreciative for the single most important piece of advice she had received thus far which was basically: 'Do as you are told and we won't shoot your ass'. She hoped that by following the rules she would uphold her already precarious hold on her unlife. Regardless of her current state, she still very much wanted to live and was not quite ready to lose her unlife as well, especially not to the smoking gun of The Man.

Another mystery still left unsolved in her new life was the identity of the 'man in red' as she had aptly named him. She judged that the reason she had not seen a trace of him was due to the sheer size of the academy. It was quite large and was the home to a great many people both human and vampire alike. There were around a hundred fledglings and countless human soldiers all training for the same aim. She hadn't had much contact with the soldiers, as fledglings her age were not deemed trustworthy around human units as of yet. The academy was the proud owner of an expansive air force for it's private use and priority access to the royal Navy, all possible thanks to the Queen. It was thus quite easy to get lost on the grounds alone and so she had resigned herself to a few days of a fruitless search. However, as of late she was beginning to doubt his existence even. Given the supernatural nature of her new life it was entirely possible that she had dreamed him up. He was all too perfect to be real anyways. Besides, she was working off of the assumption that he lived and worked here in the first place. She had asked around, but among the ranks of the fledglings he was largely unknown which led her to believe even more that he was simply a beautiful fragment of her imagination.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone nudging her in the ribs admittedly painfully. She turned to find one of her squad mates, a short girl with carefully styled chestnut colored hair by the name of Angela. Seras knew little about her except that she was not yet resigned to the life of a soldier. She was infuriatingly vein which would make her a liability in battle as demonstrated when recently out training in the woods surrounding the large manor. She had gotten a twig tangled in her thick and heavily manipulated hair. She refused to move until it had been carefully removed and her hair was replaced to its former glory. Seras supposed that Angela was living proof that vampires could uphold some degree of humanity. But who could guess as to how that might change after her first experience with bloodlust. Angela's eyes were an ordinary brown hue proving that despite her ability to down a packet of medical blood, she had yet to come to terms with her vampiric persona.

"So…Have you eaten yet?" Angela asked with an air of suspicion. Sera knew that sooner or later others would notice that she had been skipping out on her rations and also knew that if that knowledge were to become widespread it would lower her status in the pecking order significantly no matter how good of a shot she was.

"Yeah, it was my lucky day! I got a packet of B positive, can you believe it!" Seras forced out a girlish giggle but let it feebly flop on its face as Angela shot her a nasty glare before walking off in a carefully calculated huff. Seras sigh softly knowing that Angela was going to pose a large problem in the future. She turned to look out a nearby window and gaze at the crescent moon in all its glory on a clear, indifferent night.

"I really should go get ready for practice." She said softly to herself. It took her second to realize what she had calculated and another to realize what that meant. She had developed yet another seemingly useful vampiric ability. Although at this time in her unlife it meant very little to her, she now seemed able to read the moon.

_Like a giant sundial. Sometimes I miss the sunlight but now that I think about it, I always preferred the company of the moon to that of the sun. Objects, scenes, cityscapes, and even people, moonlight erases the flaws and the corruption from them leaving them seemingly perfect, if only for a short time. What a beautiful night…_

**I couldn't agree with you more, Police Girl.**

* * *

Authors note: Wow, two chapters in the space of 24 hours! Perhaps I am having too much fun with this. I most likely will not be updating again until this weekend because next week is the beginning of the most horrible time in my life, final exams! Dun dun dun. My condolences for those of you, if any, who are facing the horrors of the IB exams next week along with me, my heart goes out to you.

Alas, IB exams have also stole my beta from me as well as my life. So, I am beginning a beta search. Because…I plan on continuing this story for some time. My problems are that I don't always have time to edit as well as I want and I don't always realize my mistakes until it is way too late. So…Any takers? Any at all?

This chapter was a little slow but a necessary addition in order to provide important insight and background. So, please just put up with it, next chapter will tell more of her daily life at school. I am thinking that next chapter I will also put poor Seras out of her misery and arrange a meeting with the ever illusive man in red. I know, about time right?

Please, please leave me some feedback! I am dying here! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I love you guys, next chapter is dedicated to you.


	3. To Murder Everything

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not in anyway belong to me, only the plot.

Next chapter for you…already… Man am I good.

This chapter is dedicated to my former gosling Iggy Pop who passed away this week. In his short, five week long life, he accomplished much cuteness and his first honk. You will be sorely missed Iggy…

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_To Murder Everything_

-

Seras stood there for a second in shock, having to rely on support gained from a nearby, unsuspecting display pedestal who's brothers filled the Hellsing Mansion. Seras, however, was not pondering the plight of the pedestal, rather she was thinking of the voice which had invaded her mind only seconds before. She knew that voice, it was as thoroughly engrained within her as the thirst for forbidden blood which she denied herself. The recurrence of the that voice, the voice of the man in red, effectively squashed any chance of it being an illusion brought upon by the horrors of that night. He was very much a part of reality, she was positive in this belief.

The second he spoke to her she had felt an undeniable connection to the man. It was purely physical, if she had closed her eyes at that moment she could have sworn that he was looming over her at that very moment. She could smell him, feel him, and almost taste him. Although her subconscious would not reveal it to her, the blood that she hungered for above all others was his. The second she had first tasted it, a mere month prior, this thirst had developed and it had begun to define her world and her existence. Had she been clearly aware of this fact, it would certainly have been the last straw and she would have given in to the comfortable realm of insanity.

At some point she realized that impending tardiness was rapidly approaching her and decided to utilize her vampiric skills to speed her way to practice. She ran faster than she had ever run before, clearly testing the extent of her ability, leaving her body nearing exhaustion. Behind her she left the ever-rising splendor of the moon, forgotten in a moment of distress. The moon was not concerned; she would not be when it came down to the matters of a single spirit on Earth. Also, the truth is, they always came crawling back. Seras died under the moon, was reborn under the moon, and was cursed to walk under the moon for the rest of eternity. She would be back.

Seras arrived at the designated training grounds just in time to avoid what was sure to be an unpleasant punishment. Her classmates and fellow fledglings were all gathered in a clump chatting about various aspects of their newly undead life. Her class was made up of twenty-three other fledglings who were around the same age as her, vampire infancy. They knew little more of each than the fact that they were going to have to learn to live with each other, as eternity was not a short length of time.

What they were not aware of was the fledgling mortality rate. It was a well-kept secret that very select few fledglings were expected to survive and fewer still would live out that prediction. These lucky few who would outlive their counterparts would not know until much later that older students actually gambled over who would survive. It was horse racing, underworld style. Sadly it was the only real leisure time off the battle and training fields that the older students were entitled to. Sometimes they would raise the stakes and make predictions as to what would be the unmaking of select fledglings. The only thing that they did not bet on was when said deaths would occur, because there was no safe way of guessing that as it varied indefinitely. Thus, no one knew that the first death of many more was to occur this night.

Mere moments following Seras' arrival their teacher arrived. None of the fledglings really looked up to their teacher in the beginning and it can be expected that as a rookie you started with the lesser teachers. However, everyone was unsure as to how this man had become a vampire, nevertheless a teacher at the Hellsing Academy. The man simply known as Mr. Leal toddled out onto the training field. Mr. Leal was the only over-weight vampire that Seras had ever seen, although she had not been around long enough to truly speak from experience, Seras was certain that he did not exactly fit the mold when it came down to expectation. He was also known for his strange addiction to Diet Coke. Seras was not exactly sure as to how he was able to stomach it in his vampirc state or how he was able to down several cans a night.

On his arm, on the underside of his wrist as a blood red tattoo in the shape of the Hellsing insignia. It was well known that in order to control the undead legion of Hellsing, they used a spell which bound the barer to complete and utter obedience to its leader. Without this precaution it would have surely led to apocalypse as a number of highly trained vampires revolted and then ended a world ruled by humanity.

Adverse to what many of fledglings thought of him at first, the man knew very well what he was doing when it came to weaponry and tactics. These masterful strengths made up for his apparent lack in vampiric ability. Seras, to some degree understanding military thought process, could see why they started fledglings off with him in training.

Before the start of the lesson the fledglings believed that they would continue doing what they had been doing the previous nights, which happened to be weapons training and learning to sharpen their third eyes. Thus they were all shocked when he halted them in their scramble for their rifles and ammunition:

"Stop! Return all armaments to the crates! Last fledgling left holding a firearm is going to The Man." He paused for a second long enough to hear a fledgling mumbling and sensing that another was not taking him seriously. He responded by bellowing:

"Any fledgling disobeying my order or questioning me in anyway will be sent straight to Sir Integra, no questions asked!" Any fledglings complaining or sauntering along previously, jumped at the mention of Sir Integra. Unlike The Man, being sent to Integra's office was more likely to result in death and any such unlucky soul would also be graced with a good chewing out accompanied by possible blows from large, heavy, airborne objects before being sent to their maker. No fledgling was prepared for that sort of dire end.

Walter firmly believed that the only reason Integra was so thoroughly angered by misbehaving fledglings was not because she was a cold-hearted person or particularly cruel. But because in her eyes, every newly turned vampire that entered the ranks of Hellsing, as well as every vampire which resided there was another reminder to her, a perpetual face slap to her family pride. She had strongly objected to the inclusion of vampires other than Alucard into the ranks of Hellsing. It seemed to her that it was purely against the wishes and beliefs of her ancestors, especially to Abraham van Hellsing. Every time she signed another admission form she could almost sense him turning in his grave. The only reason she contented to the arrangement was on the strong urging, or in other words a threat, of the Queen and Integra's fellow knights that she do so. Her current arrangement had been threatened with disbandment had she followed any other path. Thus Hellsing was dedicated to ridding the world of vampires by effectively utilizing the best tool against vampires, their own kind. It was not to say that Integra did not take comfort from the knowledge that she was essentially saving the mankind from the monsters in the closet. She just did not hesitate to even the score by executing the odd, useless fledgling.

"What did you say?" inquired a young girl standing next to Seras. They were surrounded by the surprised babble of confounded fledglings.

"Did you say, hand-to-hand combat?" asked an equally surprised male voice from the other side of the crowd.

"Yes, you will be pairing up and will be fighting one another. The only weapon you will possess to aid you is yourself. This is realistic training as you will likely find yourselves in a situation where you are without weapons to rely on or they do not do you any good." Stated Mr. Leal with a degree of glee as a sure undertone in his voice. This was by far his favorite exercise.

"Don't worry about holding back. Do whatever you can to win. Use anything and everything at your disposal to give you an advantage. You are all so weak at this stage there is no way you can kill each other so don't worry about that, just give it your all. The more blood drawn, the higher marks you receive."

Seras found herself facing off against no other than Angela, the ever narcissistic. _No way._ Thought Seras as she considered the teen standing before her. She was the same height as Seras but lacking the level of physical maturity which Seras possessed particularly in the bust area. As always, Angela's hair was perfectly shaped, her uniform freshly ironed, and the child had even bothered to put on heavy makeup before she left her room that evening. At this moment she was preoccupying herself with examining her flawlessly manicured nails for signs of dissymmetry.

_I am five years her senior! Plus I have police training. This is not a fair match._ Seras thought to herself. _No problem, I will just knock her out quickly and painlessly._

As Mr. Leal divided the fledglings into pairs and they shuffled to a clear space on the battlefield, several older vampires appeared on the far side of the training ground. It was immediately apparent that they had come to watch the chaos to ensue. Seras also noticed that Mr. Leal did not seem to disapprove of older students watching or gambling on the fighters and surmised that this must be a common occurrence in the academy's community. At this point, Seras truly began to wonder how she was expected to maintain her humanity or her sanity in this microcosm highly resembling the sin filled pits of hell.

"On my mark! Three…two…one…Go!" Mr. Leal bellowed at the top of his undead lungs.

The fledglings surrounding Seras and Angela lept into action, leaving them still and silent amidst a field of conflict. Seras stared at Angela and Angela stared back at Seras, perpetual silence ensued. Seras was still planning out her mode of attack and was still not resigned to the idea of beating the young girl senseless. Angela just didn't want to come out looking disheveled.

Angela was the one to start the match and she did so by approaching Seras swiftly, stopping gracefully before her as though she were a ballet dancer in the Nutcracker on opening night. Seras was already dumbfounded by this course of action on Angela's behalf and was nothing short of flabbergasted when she drew her hand back and delivered a full force slap to the face.

Seras, never having been in such a conflict before resorted to catching her balance, brought off center by the force delivered by the younger woman, and then to entering a proper battle stance. _What is this? A catfight?! _Seras thought to herself with a laugh.

Taking this as her turn to attack, Seras delivered a textbook demonstration of a round kick to the face only to have Angela quickly and effectively dodge it. She then retaliated by kicking Seras firmly in the stomach. Neither their audience nor Seras herself understood how the younger girl was able to take down the older.

Seras felt weak, feeble and almost sick. Within her, Sera's red blood cells were growing older and then dying. A lack of fresh blood was causing her body to fail and there was not much she could do to keep herself from becoming a desiccated corpse without a live source available.

Angela, excited my her apparent success in the encounter kicked Seras straight in the face, already on her knees at that point she was slammed to the ground.

Staring up at the redeeming night sky, which was becoming increasingly blurry by the second, Seras brought her hand up to her devastated nose wiping away a dangerously small amount of blood.

A glance at her blood smeared hand sent Seras into a state of cold fear. Silhouetted in the moonlight and dimmed by her failing eyesight, Seras saw the hand belonging to a long dead carcass, it was devoid of all living tissue, bone tightly covered with a layer of parchment-like skin. For the third time in her existence she was certain she was going to die.

Seeing that her adversary was as good as helpless, trapped in a putrefying state, as well as the fact that all activity previously occurring around them had halted to watch the two, Angela decided to put on a little performance. She got down on one knee beside Seras and brought her face down to level with hers.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire. You won't even drink, that's why your body is wasting away. That's right, I know your little secret. Not that it matters anymore."

All Seras could see through her haze was Angela's perfectly accented smirk. She was well aware that she was dying and at that moment she felt a rush of energy and sudden desire to live. She slowly flexed the fingers in her left hand. They made a sound like a dry tree branch past its breaking point.

Gathering her remaining strength in her arm Seras swiftly brought her fist up to Angela's face. The force was not staggering coming from a vampire but was enough to snap Angela's head harshly to one side trailing a crimson ribbon of blood dotted with sharply contrasting ivory bits of teeth. Sera's arm up past the elbow, deteriorated upon contact from the force.

Angela's blood poured down like a scarlet rain from heaven, plastering Seras. At that point she completely lost all control as her human side bowed under the pure power radiating from her vampire side.

Angela sharply twisted her wrecked face to stare Seras in the eyes. She made for a terrifying sight in the moonlight as the tortured flesh began quickly beginning to stitch itself together again starting with the under layers of tissue beneath the skin. She gasped sharply in fear as Sera's once sapphire irises turned ruby.

Fiercely lapping up the spilt blood using her remaining hand, Seras body began to revive itself. Angela fell backwards and attempted to edge away from the bloodlust dominated apparition. The vampress rose slowly to her feet, those surrounding her were completely captivated by her transformation, as this had never been seen from a mere fledgling before. A wave of pure power radiated from her in an aura of black as her destroyed form reassembled itself in a mass of crawling bits of flesh, before completing itself.

The blood splattered vampress pivoted to face her prey, the sniveling Angela sitting on the ground mere inches away. The no-life-queen grinned as her fang elongated in preparation for a long awaited feast. At that moment she looked very much the female counterpart of the illusive man in red. She glided to Angela and reached down to grab her by the neck before kneeling down to drain the unfortunate girl much to the dismay of the thoroughly revolted audience.

The world outside no longer existed to Seras, only the liquid of life running down her throat. She was lost in the bloodlust, it had consumed her and her soul threatening to kill the human fraction within. This did not occur to her, nor did it matter in that curtain of red which enveloped her.

She soon finished the first corpse, detaching it from her fangs the second the soul left it. She threw it to one side in a shower of ash and rose in search of her next victim. The nearest body was standing conveniently before her. She leapt for it but was stopped by an iron grip locked tightly around her neck.

Alucard brought her face level to his, ignoring her violent struggles against him. He studied her eyes and what lie within them by shamelessly entering her mind.

"You are very much mine are you not, Police Girl?" He said with a sneer.

She responded with a feral growl are she dug her extended fingernails into the arm restraining her.

"You put on acts like this and she really won't let me keep you. So you had better behave my little draculina." He chuckled to himself before effectively sinking his fangs into her throat causing her body to go limp and her mind into comfortable unconsciousness.

* * *

Authors note: I know it was a little out of control towards the end, I am a little surprised myself. But I assure you it is a really important step in Sera's development. More Alucard to come next chapter, I promise. This time I mean it when I say that this will be the last chapter until this weekend. I have to stop myself, I am thoroughly addicted to writing this story. Ahem. Now I need to do some homework. P.S. I write for reviews, be they good or bad

Also, just as an explanation for the OOC's. They are based off of people from my school who have particularly capavated my attention or have royally pissed me off. Thus Mr Leal (a poorly made cover name I know) and The Man were born. Why yes I do have a problem with authority figures, and that is why they love me.

Sorry for any major typos or mistakes, I don't really have time nor do I care much for extreme editing right now.

Just in case any of you care, the new Mindless Self Indulgence CD kicks ass, I just got it this morning! Ah how I worship Jhonen Vasquez and his artwork…


	4. Time to Meet Your Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in all its bloody glory, nor will I ever.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Time to Meet Your Master_

-

Seras awoke once more in that untainted white hospital room that she had first woken in following the night she had been turned. After blinking several times, the sterile, colorless ceiling finally came into focus. She was content staring into the little black dots which speckled in ceiling tiles for a few minutes. Her entire body was numb and stiff for reasons that she could not comprehend.

Glancing at an IV drip filled with a blood solution attached to her arm she supposed that she was lucky to be alive. Angela had obviously managed to beat her up fairly well thus giving a plausible explanation as to why she found herself shackled to a bed in the vampire "medical facility" as they called it, once more. The patient rooms there were more like jail cells although not nearly as uncomfortable.

She brought her hands up to her face in wonder, remembering how they had looked during the fight. They were back to normal with all tissues intact and as healthy as dead flesh can be. She also realized that she was seeing clearly once more, in fact she was seeing clearer than she had ever seen before regardless of the florescent lights above her. It was not a well known fact that vampires despised florescent lighting. Regardless of the shields installed to prevent it, enough UV light still escaped from the tubes to cause irritation to skin and slight blindness to the eyes.

Seras was annoyed by her obvious inability to remember the events of the previous night. She knew she had been at the brink of death, complete death but had no idea as to what had actually happened past the point where she had punched Angela.

She furrowed her brow at the image of Angela celebrating an undeserved victory over her, complete with much blood and guts. She supposed that her weakness had been entirely due to a lack of fresh blood in her system. But still, this event had done little to inspire her to drink on a regular basis. She suddenly stiffened as she felt another presence enter the room.

Turning her head stiffly to the left she saw him sitting there in a chair next to her bed. The man in red baring a deadly smile that was all fangs, he reclined back in the chair at ease with his arms crossed loosely across his chest, one of his long legs balanced across the length of the other.

"Good evening Police Girl." He purred in his deeply seductive voice.

"Who are you? Why have you been haunting my mind and my dreams? What happened the night I was turned? And why are you here now?" Seras asked impatiently rambling, as this had been the first time she believed she had seen him since the night she had been turned. She was also slightly mad at him for waiting this long to speak to her, all for reasons that she could not comprehend.

"My name is Alucard and I am your master. You, Seras Victoria, are my fledgling and my responsibility. You didn't die that night because you chose not to. You were unwilling to give up on life, reluctant to depart from this life, you choose instead to follow me into the darkness. I consented to your request, turning you regardless of the fearsome punishment I would be forced to endure from my master. She allowed me to keep you, but most likely only because she believes me to be going completely mad." He graced his last comment regarding Sir Integra with a fond smile.

Seras opened her mouth to hassle him with further questions but he cut her off swiftly.

"And you are here tonight because you were a bad little fledgling and refused to drink your blood. Last night your body failed from lack of it and sent you into bloodlust." He chuckled at the remembrance of it, not without a touch of the previously mentioned insanity.

Seras subconsciously inched away from him, her head spinning from the provided information. She felt a blush forming on her face as she received her scolding. She had not known that anyone else had noticed her refusal to drink and certainly not him.

Alucard leapt forward his elbows coming to rest on the side of her bed. He brought his face close to hers and stared threatingly into her newly turned crimson eyes. She found herself eying his rather large fangs nervously, the scars on her neck itched at the memory of their entry.

"You know, you killed that girl last night, the one who almost beat you." His eyes got larger as he replayed the scene in his mind. He then imposed the image into Seras' mind, forcing her to watch the carnage she had inflicted.

Seras screamed in complete horror of her actions, her human side shaken to the core. Alucard smiled even wider looking the very definition of a nightmare. As soon as the image ended with Seras losing consciousness at his bite, Alucard withdrew from his crouched position on her bed to lean back in his chair, returning to his previous position. Seras was breathing heavily despite the fact that she didn't need to breathe at all. Inside, her mind was attempting to process the newly given information, while her spirit was having severe difficulties in coming to terms with what she had done.

Alucard simply sat there, fully composed but with a hint of disdain from her actions and inability to cope with what he considered the essence of what it meant to be a vampire.

"Seras" He said coldly.

"Yes Master?" She said with slight shock as the title came tumbling out of her mouth.

"From this point onward you will drink your rations in their entirety, every one of them. Failure to obey me will result in another visit from me which I am sure neither of us wants. As you have killed one of your classmates in such a brutal fashion, you will be speaking with Sir Integra on the matter. I am unsure of whether she will allow you to live or not. However, I truly don't want to have to go out and find another fledgling, so I advise that you be on your most…civilized behavior."

He rose from the chair and glared down at her with a slight smile.

"Now you must rest for your encounter with Sir Integra. As I can assure you that it will not be pretty or fun in the least bit."

With that he turned around as if to leave but then stopped suddenly as though remembering something.

"Last night, you were the most beautiful apparition. It is proof that if you survive long enough, that you have the potential to become a proper draculina, perhaps even a no-life-queen. Just be sure not to deny her, your inner instinct, as she can do much more damage if you are not careful with her."

"Thank you, master" Seras whispered as he left by seemingly melting through the wall.

_What have I become…or more importantly what am I doomed to become. One thing is for sure, I can not afford to slip like this again. I must maintain my humanity at all costs. Because, without it, I suppose I am little more than a monster. What will I do if I am put in another situation like last night? I have never heard of fledglings acting as I did before. _She then decided committed herself to sleep as she was not strong enough to face the nightmares of the acts she had committed consciously.

* * *

Well, it is chapter four and I have gotten some feedback, which has meant oceans to me, but not enough to know whether people like it or not. I am thinking that I should discontinue the story as it is not really worth it especially around exam time. Well, let me know.


	5. My Reflection I Don't Recognize

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the associated characters. So please don't kill me.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_My Reflection I Don't Recognize_

-

Seras awoke to the sound of someone entering her room. She was reluctant to open her eyes, as she knew that that would only mean that she would be forced to face the horrors of reality. Also, she was not quite ready to assume responsibility for her actions, even though she knew that time was edging ever closer to her.

She opened her eyes to the sound of someone clearing their throat, politely. She was immediately faced with an onslaught of images cruelly given to her by Alucard, a burden that was certainly not to be described as a gift. She braced herself before opening her eyes again and then sat up with a surprising amount of ease, as she was still not used to the remarkable healing abilities which she now possessed. She locked eyes with Walter who, at that moment, was placing a pile of fresh clothing for her at the foot of her bed. He simply nodded before standing up straight as he addressed her.

"Sir Hellsing requests your attendance immediately. You are to get dressed and then accompany me to her office where your actions will be assessed and a conclusion determined."

Seras smiled at the overall ironic quality of the situation. She had heard this speech before and knew that which was to follow was to be horrid at the very least. She had still not recovered from her last encounter with the icy eyed, blond who ran Hellsing Academy in all of its glory, and was not ready for another. However, she supposed that she did not have much of a choice and nodded to Walter in understanding.

"I will be waiting outside for you while you change, Miss Victoria." Walter said, bowing stiffly. Seras winced at his formality and then stopped him as he began to exit the room.

"Walter, would you mind calling me Seras? As far as I am concerned I am just a pitiful excuse for a vampire just as much as I am a poor excuse for a human. I can't be either, not matter how hard I try. I am simply a monster stuck somewhere in between. I can understand why you would address Alucard with such formality, as he seems impressive enough. But as for the likes of me, I beg that you treat me as a friend or colleague or even less than that."

In response to Seras' heartfelt speech Walter smiled. "Of course…Seras. Although I think you are being too hard on yourself. I would not exactly call you a monster, regardless of your actions. At least not compared to Alucard, who could be considered a textbook example of a monster. Although you have never seen him in all of his glory, so you wouldn't know that he isn't exactly sophisticated vampire, more of a housebroken dog with a taste for blood."

"Master? A monster?" Seras was surprised by this information at first, as she had very limited information on the man. However, upon looking back on that previous night's conversation she began to realize that what Walter was telling her may very well be true. Although housebroken did not really seem to be a very descriptive term for him.

"I will be outside waiting, call me if you need anything" Walter said with a fatherly smile. He seemed to be relieved at her request and all to willing to be friendly despite her unforgivable actions. Perhaps he was so used to vampiric tendencies that her actions didn't mean much to him. One thing she was afraid of was the way in which her classmates would act around her following her first expirence with bloodlust. She took comfort in the fact that just maybe she would have someone who wouldn't hate her or fear her for it.

Seras nodded to him in understanding and as soon as he closed he door behind him, she began to dress hurriedly. She pulled on a set of military fatigues in the British fashion, which was a nice change from the uniform the academy required her to wear.

She found a mirror hanging from the wall on the far side of the room. She assessed herself to ensure that she looked presentable for the meeting. She glanced down at the clothing she had been given and realized that this was the clothing that the higher ranked fledglings were given to train in. She looked at the Hellsing shield ever present, stitched onto the left breast of her clothing.

She had to wonder if she was doomed to spend the rest of eternity fighting for this cause. There had to be a time when the threat they fought against was abolished and there would no longer be a use for soldiers of her type. She had a very good idea of what Sir Integra would resort to and that it would involve firing squads armed to the teeth with silver bullets. That would hardly be a suitable end for any vampire who fought for good, ending up a pile of ash to be shamelessly swept away and in all probability, binned.

She then made the startling realization that she no longer recognized the woman staring back at her in the mirror. They could have been sisters in appearance but internally they were very different. Her eyes terrified her. They had completely lost their sapphire hue in exchange for a deep and deadly crimson shade. What horrified her the most was what she saw in those eyes. Her glance seemed to be peculiarly similar to that of Alucard's. The eyes of a monster, anything but the eyes of a monster.

She heard a soft rap at the door, reminding her that she only had a limited time before her appointment. She hurriedly brushed through her short blond hair with her fingers in a poor attempt to fix her hair. She then flashed herself a fanged grin of approval before marching out the door to eventually meet her fate.

Seras followed Walter through the halls of Hellsing Manor, of which she was proud to know her way around much of. However, she did not know exactly where Sir Integra quarters were located.

"Walter, how long have you known my master?" She asked partly out of a longing for conversation and partly out of curiosity of the man in red.

He glanced at her questioningly with undertones of something unreadable. "Why would you want to know that?

"Well, no one around here really knows him, at least not amongst the fledglings. But I am sure that you do because you have to know most of the teachers, although I am only assuming he is a teacher. He seems mature enough to be one. Mostly I just feel like I should know him better, he is my master after all." She said to him naively.

Walter laughed at her conceptions about Alucard. "Well yes, he is most certainly a teacher. In fact, your master just so happens to be the top soldier at Hellsing's disposal. Sir Integra's pet as he has become widely known. I know him very well, perhaps too well. He is known for being cruel on his good days and completely brutal on the bad ones. Anything that comes up against him as an enemy does not come out of battle alive. Some believe that he was the original vampire, the first. He was given the title Nosferatu in some cases and in others, Count Dracula, Count Orlok, the Impaler, Prince Vlad. He has had countless names over the centuries, and in each case is clearly seen as being a very powerful and remarkable man. You are lucky to have such a sire."

Seras was taken aback by this information. Was he truly that cruel and that powerful? Had she somehow inherited some of his traits? Why had he turned her of all people? She was startled as Walter continued to speak to her.

"I have known him for a large fraction of my life, and a very short section of his own. We met when I was only fourteen years old, who can say how old he was. We fought a war together. He was very different in those days…" Walter trailed off as if trapped in a memory of a time long gone. The unreadable expression which had plagued his face earlier had returned. Seras had to wonder what sort of war Walter was speaking of and was astonished at how much Walter knew of her master's past.

Seras waited for Walter to come out of his remembrance so that she could question him further but at that point they had reached Sir Integra's office as evident by her loud, angry tones coming from the other side of a pair of large, finely furnished doors.

Sera and Walter exchanged nervous glances as it was apparent that Integra was having another one of those bad days. It was not evident who was currently at her mercy as her audience, but she was obviously not jovial about the situation at hand. Sera understood that this did not bode well for her own situation which caused her to squirm nervously.

After a few more moments of angry yelling pouring forth from inside the room, it suddenly went silent. The door opened and a soldier, obviously a captain, left the room with an undeniably terrified expression.

Walter knocked and then entered at the headmistresses consent. Seras overheard a weary Integra ask for a cup of Earl Gray tea and say that she was ready to speak to Miss Victoria. Walter came out and then gestured for her to enter.

"Good luck Seras." He said smiling encouragingly before walking off towards the nearest kitchen.

She nodded at him appreciatively before taking a deep breath and then entering Integra's office. She was entering the lion's lair. Shehad no idea what to expect and even less of an idea of whether she would come out alive or not.

* * *

Authors Note: Heh heh, I just had a very good idea, a flash of inspiration if you will, for a side plot for this story. But I am not going to tell. Oh no, because it is going to be scary and oh so much fun! Besides, I don't want to ruin it.

Thank you to all of you who are reading this story, I hope that you are enjoying it as much as I do . More thanks to those of you who have reviewed, especially to Sammich Man, I really love getting the few that I do. They really make my day.


	6. Maybe We'll Show Some Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing but if I did Alucard would come back to life and kick Schrödinger's little behind (Yeah! I even got the umlaut in his name!).

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Maybe We'll Show Some Mercy_

-

"Please close the door behind you." Integra asked Seras calmly as she entered the room.

Seras did just that before coming to stand to attention in front of Integra's desk. Integra gestured for Seras to sit in a comfortable, stuffed leather chair placed before her expansive desk. Upon sitting, Seras' eyes were drawn to the impressive piles of paperwork currently on display on the surface of the desk. She then brought her eyes up to focus on Integra who was trying to capture her attention by putting on a vastly displeased glower. She quickly brought her eyes down to gaze at her hands clenched tightly together in her lap. She did this as a sign of respect and of submission. She knew that she had committed the unthinkable and now she was going to get what she deserved.

However, as she sat there before Integra, she was forced to recall the time when she had first sat before her only a month prior. She had been fighting for her life then too and she remembered it all too well.

-

She was indescribably nervous as she entered Integra's office. She kept Walter's advise firmly in her mind. _Just do what they tell me and I will come out alive. Well, as alive as I possibly can anyway._

She was sporting a pair of light blue pajamas, as she was fresh from the hospital. Apparently they didn't bother properly dressing their applicants until they were positive they were to be admitted rather than shot.

She was surprised as she spotted a young woman with long blond hair and gray-blue eyes, very similar to her own. She had undeniably expected the headmistress of the academy to be nothing short of an old hag. Adverse to her previous expectations, the woman sitting before her was nothing short of beautiful. Her beauty was only slightly stunted by large rounded glasses and a suit.

The suit was not styled like most women's business attire as Seras observed as she timidly approached the desk. As they most often attempted to show off a woman's more attractive attributes by being body hugging, particularly in displaying legs or bust areas. The suit that Integra was sporting was baggy while still being a good fit. In other words, it was styled for a man. Seras could guess with a safe amount of accuracy that the woman standing threateningly before her was not having her feet assaulted by heeled footwear.

Seras was not quite sure as how to address Sir Hellsing, as she did not know what was considered appropriate. She resorted to her police training and saluted as she would to a higher ranked member than herself. Integra's response was a slight nod of approval which elicited great relief within Seras. It appeared as if she had made a good decision and she could only hope that she would continue to make those.

"Please sit down." Integra said in a no-nonsense tone. Seras did just that, but out of extreme nervousness only sat at the very edge of her chair. Integra took a deep breath before calmly addressing the small, newly turned vampire sitting before her.

"No matter how many people I ask or how many times I think about it, the reason for your being here in your current state still eludes me. I want for you to tell me exactly what happened the night you were turned, every detail. Failure to reveal information will result in extreme consequences. Do not underestimate me." She announced, her demeanor still remaining composed and calm.

Seras told her the entirety of her story, being sure to particularly elaborate on the fact that she should not have even been there in the first place and that it had been a mistake made by her superiors. Periodically, Integra would stop her to ask questions concerning the situation. One thing which interested Seras, was that despite the official nature of their meeting, Integra was not writing any of her story down and was certainly not following proper protocol for an investigation.

After finishing her tale, Integra simply sat there in silence, evidently in deep thought. Seras began to get even more nervous as Integra weighed the situation on hand. She impulsively wiped her hand across her forehead to swab away any sweat that might have resulted from the nerve-racking nature of the encounter. Her hand came away eerily dry and her forehead was cold, as cold as death itself, rather than the expected almost feverish heat that one usually feels from their forehead.

Seras' eyes widened in surprise and mild terror as she could not understand what was happening to her.

Unfortunately, Integra had noticed Seras' action and reaction through her reverie and found it necessary to give her a questioning expression complete with raised eyebrows. Seras smiled nervously at her foolishness and explained starting with the simple expression:

"My...my forehead, my body temperature is awfully low. Almost as though I am..." If it had been possible for her to pale any further than she already was she would have. Integra smiled apologetically.

"...dead?" She offered, almost sweetly. Seras was not completely sure how she was supposed to react to this so she just nodded, things couldn't get any stranger than they already had.

"Well, you just so happen to be dead." Integra confirmed.

"Dead?!" Seras shrieked.

"As a doornail. Yes. Well, being a vampire is very much a curse but it comes with its share of advantages. Many things which come with it can not be explained but have to be experienced." Seras took to taking this news silently, deciding to resort to screaming in her head. Integra thought of a better way to describe her point.

"From what I have seen over the years, I guess that it is almost like puberty all over again. Becoming a vampire is filled with experiences both new and exciting along with those that are possibly unnecessary and embarrassing." Integra smiled slightly at her last remark which had Seras wondering what she meant before she continued.

"The advantages of being a vampire are the standard: sharpened eyesight, hearing, and other senses. As well as increased speed and endurance. You will also be able to heal most injuries almost instantly. Over time you will adapt various abilities which come with advanced vampirism, however those will be revealed to you later in your undead life." Seras shifted uncomfortably at the idea of these abilities, some of which she had already come to know although she had not known why.

"In terms of the disadvantages, you will feel the urge to drink blood, which will be rationed for you. Failure to do this will be…unpleasant...to say the very least. In order to keep up your strength it is mandatory that you sleep in a coffin lined with grave dust. Superstitions involving direct sunlight, concentrated silver, and blessed objects happen to be factual while almost every other one that you can think of is not. Any questions thus far?"

Seras shook her head slightly, staring at Integra with a truly haunted look in her eyes. The idea that these conditions could apply to her was staggering at the very least.

"No? Well, then I will ask you a question." Integra studied Seras' face very carefully as she formed her question.

"Why did he turn you?" Integra continued to stare at her intently as she asked the ever-ellusive question. Much to Integra's dismay, Seras' face remained blank, as she herself did not know the exact answer to this question.

"I don't know. I am certainly not vampire material. I would much rather have remained human. Regardless, I have no intention of being a monster. I don't know much about this place or why I am here. But if it makes a difference, I would wholeheartedly consent to using my newfound…gifts for the good of humankind if that is at all possible." Throughout her speech, Seras kept her eyes down at her lap staring at her deathly pale hands. She found as she finished that her previous anxiety and horror had began to ebb away as she gained control of her situation.

Integra nodded and smiled what could only be described as being a wicked smirk.

"Well you can certainly aid humanity here. Because from this day forward, you will be training at Hellsing with the aim of destroying your own kind for the protection and betterment of human lives. I recommend that you do this job effectively and with a moral judgment." Integra stood stiffly, her head held high. She looked very much the unassailable leader, managing to hold up the heaviest of crowns with extended ease. Her nasty grin only widened as she stared down at Seras

"I don't see any need for you to go to The Man. As I am quite certain that single fact that my servant chose to turn you is enough to ensure your future effectiveness and potential. From this point onward, you are a student at the Hellsing Academy. Congratulations."

"T…thank you so much Sir." Was all that Seras was capable of saying, rather stammering, at that that point. Integra turned to look out of the tall window present behind her desk, any trace of her previous malice vanished without a trace.

"But, I have one more question Sir Hellsing." Seras asked cautiously, not wanting to press her luck any further.

"Yes?" she responded tiredly.

"How did you know my name?" Seras asked to sedate previous curiosity

"We have expansive records on everyone residing in England. If you arn't British then we have our ways of...tagging you. Now if you don't have any further questions, then you may leave, Walter will tell you all you need to know and then show you to your quarters." She paused briefly before speaking again suddenly.

"And Seras, this will serve as your sole warning, you misbehave and I will not hesitate to exterminate you. I have no use for disobedient vampires."

"Yes Sir, I understand completely." Seras managed before leaving the room in an evident rush. She left Integra standing there with a puzzled expression on her face as she pondered once more Alucard's motive behind changing the young blond.

-

By the time Seras entered Integra's office the second time, she had a much better idea as to why he had gone out of his way to give the girl the gift of unlife. And it truly fit her expectations of Alucard in every aspect. He had found someone who shared his soul to a certain extent.

Integra studied the now red-eyed blond before her and came to the surprising comprehension that Seras was very much Alucard's counterpart, knowledge that she was entirely unsure of what to do with. Seras decided to begin, anxious to explain herself to her superior who she had ultimately let down.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to harm her in any way. It was a complete accident and my fault completely. It was my failure to drink blood which caused me to compromise my control. I promise…" Integra cut her off sharply.

"You promise what? That it will not happen again?" She laughed bitterly.

"Do you have any idea what you are Seras? You are a _vampire_, sired by Alucard of all vampires. Alucard has made me fully aware of the situation and the reasons behind your surrender to your bloodlust. I am not surprised by your actions in the least bit. Although I was not expecting you to instigate the first kill by any stretch of the imagination." She wore a slight smile as she said this.

"Do you know why Hellsing is in possession of so many fledglings but so few higher soldiers? It is because we expect to lose a large number of them. I think that Charles Darwin expressed my point the best when he said: 'In the struggle for survival, the fittest win out at the expense of their rivals because they succeed in adapting themselves best to their environment'. Understand?" Seras completely shocked at this confession.

"You expect most of us to die?" Seras practically shrieked before she controlled herself. She had had no idea that the graduating class at the Academy was so minuscule. Integra frowned at her hastily stifled outburst.

" I have to admit, although you are to tell no one of this, that I am not happy about it either. If I had it my way, those who are turned under unfortunate twists of fate would not have to endure this level of cruelty. I would order them out of their misery from the very beginning which is what we did in the early days, and what I strongly consider the humane course of action in the long term. However, I am unable to do that…" Integra trailed off, her voice showing levels of emotion that Seras had never seen from her before.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Asked Seras timidly although she knew what the answer would inevitably be. Integra sighed, she sighed as a woman who had endured far too many trials than her soul could safely take.

"Well, I had Alucard explain your actions earlier and although he would not want you to know this. He, very covertly, asked that I spare your life on the basis that you would be a powerful addition to the ranks of Hellsing. And after the degree of power you exhibited, I had to admit that, harnessed; your power could be very useful to my operation in the long run." As Integra said this, Seras' dread transformed into deep relief as she was given chance to redeem herself.

"However, you obviously need to be controlled. Also, you obviously do not belong among the ranks of the fledglings anymore with what you have accomplished. So, I am upgrading your status to upperclassman. You will be training with the elite class. Keep in mind that although you have great potential, your classmates are older and much more proficient in their abilities than you. Thus they still possess a definite edge against you. However, Alucard has assured me that you are still very much capable of surviving and possibly even thriving under this situation."

"You have got to be kidding me! I will be among the elite?" Seras asked in complete surprise at which Integra responded with a nod.

"Yes, which means that you will be leaving the grounds on missions on a regular basis. Outside of the grounds, you are forbidden, with no exceptions, from drinking the blood of a human. You will be held accountable for your actions. Now I have nothing for to say to you, you are dismissed Miss Victoria." At which Integra went back to her intense paperwork laid out before her.

Seras stood, saluted, and then quickly left the room. Once outside, she slumped against a wall in complete relief. She was to live another day, although why she was not entirely sure.

Walter rushed by her shortly afterwards with tray containing Integra's late night tea. He managed to smile at her in relief before entering the office.

Seras sighed and then went off in the direction of her room, in sore want of rest within the wall of her comfortable coffin.

* * *

Authors Note: Another background chapter, now the fun starts. Wahaha! I had the stomach flu for the last few days which gave me ample study time. So I decided that I could spare some time to update my story. It doesn't really matter if I do well on these exams as my college really doesn't care if they are good or not ultimately. Besides, I currently possess the worst case of senioritis. It has gotten steadily worse since the day I found out I got into my dream college. Sigh. But that is the reality.

Thanks for reading, please review. Oh and for those of you who are lazy, I have enabled anonymous reviews, which I never even knew were disabled. So you can now review in stealth!


	7. Cold Metal in My Hand

_Chapter 7_

Cold Metal in My Hand

-

Seras was at the firing range once more. She had been given the week off in order to build up her strength after her admittedly horrible experience with bloodlust. She was to then enter the elite class of older vampires. She knew nothing about them other than the little that Integra had told her. and what she had said had become more unnerving as the days went on. Seras practiced everyday partially because she was bored and partially because she wanted the little abilities that she did have to be at their sharpest.

She thought back to the comment Sir Integra had made on what it was like to be a newly turned vampire. It was like going through a second adolescence. You wake up one morning and your body is changing in terrifying ways, you thirst for something you had never wanted before, and you become dreadfully irritable. Yet she had hinted at something horrible happening, Seras prayed that she had been referring to bloodlust not to something else equally nasty that she could look forward to.

Her thoughts then turned to those of her master, Alucard. She had only come in contact with him a few times but somehow he had managed to completely dominate her every thought. It didn't help that he was now forcing her to drink blood on a regular basis. Every time she drank she was reminded of him that night when he threatened her. She scowled, baring her abnormal canine teeth as she fired a few more rounds into the target set before her.

_I wish that he would spend more time with me. I want him to pay attention to ME, not his students and not anyone else._

She reloaded before firing once more. It was evident from the condition of the target, that she really didn't need any more practice. Every shot was neatly through the heart or the head of the target. Yet this was not enough to please her.

She then figured that it would not do her any good to continue practicing something she was already perfect with. She decided to empty her remaining clip and then go back to her room. Although that was not going to be too fun because her roommate was now terrified of her.

She glanced at the moon, it was almost time for dinner, the last meal before sunrise. She aimed for a second, focusing her third eye. She squinted slightly and imagined that the figure hanging a few feet away was Alucard. She then fired each bullet smoothly and efficiently at the target.

As she came out of her focused haze she immediately realized that she had not been hitting her intended target. Or perhaps it was fair to say that she had. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she realized what she had been firing at instead.

"My goodness, Police Girl. I didn't know that you were capable of harboring such resentment."

Her eyes went directly to a large hole his chest where his heart and other few vital organs should have been.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, knowing at to well that vampires were destroyed by blows through the heart as that was the first thing they thought them at this twisted school.

He grinned at her menacingly as the hole in his chest began to twist and pull itself back together again. This came as a complete surprise to Seras who figured that rule one applied to all vampires.

"You seem almost disappointed that I'm not dead. I suppose that I just cannot be killed the old fashioned way. So I guess you are just going to have to live with me." He said with a mock shrug.

Seras felt a small amount of relief that he was all right but that shortly turned to fear once more as she realized that if he was still alive that he could still punish her. He smiled threateningly as he read her mind and then began to stalk towards her.

She squeaked out of fear and backed away from him. She had no idea whether he was actually angry with her or not. But in her limited experience, that grin meant that severe pain would soon follow.

"I sensed anger and resentment in those bullets. Who was it that caused you to feel that way?" He seemed to grow taller before her eyes, his voice too began to change, and it had become rough and fearsome.

"Should I kill him?!" He snarled, with particular empathsis on the word 'him'.

Seras felt her survival instinct begin to kick in and she struggled to keep a hold of herself. She was almost completely sure that his intentions were to kill her and knew that she had very little chance of coming out of this still kicking.

She frantically searched for an escape plan in her mind, anything that would get her away from him. She realized that she still held her gun, although it was empty. She hysterically glanced around for suitable ammunition. She spotted a loaded magazine lying on a table nearby. Meanwhile he was managing to corner her effectively between some stacked crates and a metal table.

She effortlessly vaulted over the table and then took off at a run for the ammunition. She made it in no time at all, thanks to her vampiric abilities. She grabbed the magazine, ejected the used one, slid the new one in, and then cocked the gun. Seras looked frantically around for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

She took a deep breath, although she had no use for it, in an attempt to calm herself down. If she was not calm enough, she would not be able to effectively fire thus cutting her chances of coming out alive.

She suddenly felt a cold presence behind her and spun around. He was on the other side of the table, grinning like a maniac. She let out a low scream and leveled her gun at him. He reached out and threw the heavy iron table to one side, managing to both scare the hell out of Seras and to give him clear passage to her.

Seras didn't even take the time to aim; she simply fired one bullet after another at him until her weapon made a series of hollow clicks, indicating that it was completely emptied.

She didn't stop to survey the damage; she just dropped the gun and took off running as fast as she could. She came to the same table from earlier and attempted to jump over it once more. But as she was in midair some powerful force, moving full speed, hit her and before she knew it, she was slammed against the table full force.

When she had recovered from the impact, she found herself lying flat on the table, her arms restrained above her head. She also felt a heavy weight restraining for lower half. Then, with great horror she realized that he was straddling her and was holding her hands down with his own.

"Gotcha." He said with a pleased smile, all previous menace erased from his face. In fact, his looked very much like a teenage boy.

"Ah, Master? Wha…what are you d…doing?" She asked him, clearly uncomfortable, not only because a metal part of some sort had been trapped beneath her, it was presently digging itself painfully into her spine.

"Why did you run?" He asked simply, clearly enjoying this game.

"Because you scared me!" She said nearly screaming at him.

"Don't you know that you don't run from a predator? Because if you do, you are provoking it, challenging it. Where you trying to challenge me?" He said leaning farther onto her.

"No, I was not! Now would you please get off of me?" She said squirming beneath his weight.

"Yes you were. You challenged me and I won, so you are in no position to be asking favors." He said playfully, wholeheartly enjoying her discomfort.

"Besides, what would you do if I was a free vampire? Do you truly believe that you would be able to bargain with something…completely untamed? What would you say? 'Would you please refrain from ripping me to ribbons?' 'I would like to go now?' What!" He scolded her, becoming more serious.

Seras opened her mouth to speak when Alucard looked away from her quickly, a look of annoyance on his face. She could only watch in horror as one of the bullets she had fired at him previously, came out of a wound she could see where part of his shirt was torn. He merely plucked it out and then held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Have you ever felt the sting of silver, Police Girl?" Her eyes grew wide as she realized all of the horrible things he could do with the bullet as he held it closer to her face. She had had no idea that the magazine she had picked up had just so happened to contain silver bullets.

"N..no Master." She stammered. He threw the bullet up in the air, caught it and then put it in his pocket.

"I hope that you never have to. Now, can I let you up or am I going to have to catch you again?" He asked with a slight smile.

"No, I won't make that mistake again." She said humbly so that he would trust her.

He got off of her gracefully thus releasing her from the table. She sat up, wincing as she rubbed her back. He went to go sit on one of the crates adjacent to the table.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes…Can't you tell when I don't?" She replied.

"I have other obligations, so unfortunately I am unable to keep an eye on you at all times." He said, crossing one leg over the other, giving the impression of ease.

"Oh." She said, feeling a strange sense of disappointment at those words.

"Are you ready to train under the elite?" He asked, studying her carefully. Seras' eyes widened as she realized something.

"Master, will I have to get the control seal?" She asked thinking back to the seals that all of the teachers and stronger students were required to wear. She eyed the symbol printed onto Alucard's gloves with unease.

"I would rather you not. It will contain your true nature and make you worthless in the long run. I have been speaking to my master on the subject, but she has made no decision as of yet." He replied, giving her a sense of hope.

They fell into a comfortable silence during which Seras studied him. She noted the distant expression on his face. She smiled to herself. _His beautiful face, it makes me wonder if he was always a vampire. Who was he in his past life?_

She blinked as he rose from the crate he had been sitting on. She stood with him.

"I must go, master is calling me, and she does not sound content." He said warily.

"It is getting early, you should eat and then go to bed, although I doubt that you need rest. Good bye, Police Girl." He said, gradually disappearing.

After he had left she sighed to herself.

"Sometimes I wonder…" She said before walking tiredly back into the manor.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, here is where I starting doing what all authors do, where the chapters come out painfully slowly. On a lighter note, I am halfway done with my IB exams! Yeah! They are ever so fun. It is a really weird to think that students all over the world are taking this thing. It's a worldwide month of PAIN!

This chapter is dedicated to Trent Reznor: Trent, you can stalk me any day. Be seeing you in August!

* * *


	8. Upon My Liar's Chair

Chapter 8

_Upon My Liar's Chair_

-

Seras shifted within the safe confines of her coffin. She turned onto her left side with a sigh. She had been trying to sleep all day but had been unable to do so. It was not a thirst for a midnight snack and she did not have a history of being an insomniac, it was the simple fact that Seras was terrified. She lay there in the dark imagining the colored lines on her alarm clock viscously flickering on the outside of her coffin. She knew that she was mere minutes away from starting her new class. Her stomach twisted as if it knew that she was way out of her league. She knew for a fact that her fate that night was inevitable which only made the time go by ever faster.

Pictures of all of the terrifying things that could happen to her flashed through her mind as she turned onto her other side fitfully. New classmates, new teacher, impossible challenges. How was she going to survive? She was positive that she was in for a trip to the Man sooner or later.

She then thought of her master. She wondered if he would continue to protect her as he had in the previous weeks or if he would prefer to make her life difficult, an activity that he seemed to prefer above teaching her. She had heard of all of her former classmates being trained by their masters. All around her, the people she knew were beginning to make the transformation from terrified fledgling to confident and deadly vampire.

Yet, now she had received no training to speak of from her own master. Unless she counted that fight the other day, however, she counted that as him playing with her as a cat would a mouse before devouring it.

The thought of that other day made something stir inside of her. She had realized that she welcomed any sort of attention from her master, whether it be cruel and horrifying or protective and calming. She smiled to herself, although she had no really idea as to why she would smile at such a memory, and she would not know until much later.

Her alarm clock buzzed, brutally shaking her out of her thoughts. She opened her coffin and slowly stepped out, feeling utterly exhausted which was not going to bode well for her first day in the elite class.

Half an hour later she was sufficiently prepared, although there was not much that she needed to do besides limited hygiene and to pull on her regulation fatigues.

She examined herself in the mirror hanging from the back of her door. Yet again she was shocked by how little her reflection actually resembled her. It was not her face which had changed over time, it was her eyes. They were blood red and devoid of all humanity which had previously danced within them. She winced, wrinkling her nose.

"This is not me." She stated clearly and stubbornly. She then gave the mirror her best smile, the smile which had crept onto her face frequently in the time of her old life. Even that was not the same. Her perfect, pearly smile was blemished by a pair of sharp, yet dainty fangs which changed things significantly for her.

She sighed and then put her game face on before exiting her room with a slam of the door. She could hear her roommate's sleepy protest from inside the room. Seras answered by telling her that she would be late.

Seras continued on her way to the "cafeteria", although she preferred to call it the blood bank, with the intention of getting her allotted blood ration. On her way there she passed a group of her old classmates. They watched her with mixed expressions comprised of fear, anger and curiosity. One called out to her:

"Hey, Seras!"

She turned at the sound of his voice and raised her eyebrows in questioning. They motioned for her to get come closer and she did so.

"Why did you kill Angela?" Asked the boy who had spoken earlier. Seras sighed, knowing that this conversation would come up sooner or later.

"I didn't mean to harm her. Believe me, I didn't." She said apologetically, thinking of that night where she had blatantly lost all control. Sensing weakness, the boy slapped her cruelly on the side of the face causing Seras' head to snap to one side.

"Don't you dare give me that shit!" Said the boy out of anger. "She was one of us! A fledgling just like you!" He leaned closer to her as she rubbed her cheek in a poor attempt to disperse the pain.

"You know what I think? I think you meant to kill her. You planned it all out because you knew that you would only be rewarded! You must have known that you would be promoted! You killed out of cold blood and for your own selfish means!" By this time he was yelling. The entire hallway had stopped to watch her, those who had witnessed Seras kill Angela had quickly left the area out of fear, fear of what she would do this time.

Inside, Seras was struggling. The boy continued to yell at her but she had tuned it all out. Within her, the vampire within her was struggling to be released. Her anger at being wrongly accused and then accosted was not helping the situation.

She raised her eyes to meet his. She saw that they were narrowed and that they sparkled with anger. She stared deeper, letting her mind relax. She imagined what was on the other side of those eyes. To her surprise, she felt her mind slip into his easily and effortlessly. Her vision faded to be replaced with an inky blackness. This scared her at first but then she realized that she did not need vision, or her other senses, in this state, only her consciousness

She felt his emotions and thoughts surround her. Some caressed her gently while others crashed over her like waves. She felt many emotions from him, many of them associated with loss and regret for his existence, others showing him to be content by it. She was constantly sensing a greater feeling, one which saturated his being, fear. He was deeply afraid just as she was. This caused an immediate shift within her as she realized that she was experiencing something so deeply intimate that it should never be touched by another, a persons mind.

She felt her consciousness flow out of his and back into her own body. She blinked once or twice and then turned her face to one side, neatly presenting the cheek which he had not abused.

"You are right. I did use her. Go ahead, hit me again." She said with a comforting smile as her human side shone through her vampire side in triumph.

"Wha…what?" The boy said in surprise.

"Go ahead." She said urging him on.

"But why? Why would you ask for me to hit you?" He asked dumbfounded. Seras answered him with a smile.

"Have you ever heard that saying? 'What would Jesus do?'" She asked him simply. By this point he was speechless and all he could do was stare at her.

"Well, when faced with conflict in which he was slapped, he turned the other cheek rather than hit the other person back for the sake of retribution. So, I am doing the right thing and offering my other cheek. So go ahead, hit me." Seras urged once more as she looked around at the faces of the group of fledglings. She could tell by their expressions that they could not believe their eyes.

"I can't just hit you like this." The boy whined as he recovered the ability to speak.

"Then why don't I ask you a question? Are these the actions of a heartless murderer? Besides, when have you ever witnessed the effects of bloodlust?" She asked him with an expression which mimicked her master's perfectly when she was thoroughly amused.

The boy shook his head slowly, still amazed by this occurrence, all former ideas of causing harm erased.

"Good." Answered Seras before heading off to breakfast with a smirk. She hoped that she was not too late due to this happening.

"Never underestimate the power of Jesus." She said to herself with a laugh. As the thought back on the experience, she began to giggle which turned into a laugh. She laughed as she had laughed when she was still alive. And for once, things did not seem too bad.

Perhaps it was the calm before the storm. Or perhaps she could control herself after all. Regardless, Seras started her day with a bit more confidence then she had started off with.

-

Seras turned up on the elite designated training field right on time. She entered the dirt-floored space to stand a little ways away from her new classmates. They seemed more experienced than her to say the least. She could tell that they were much more powerful than her by the strength of their auras, but it was much more than that. These vampires seemed like the real thing, true monsters of the undead, true fiends of the night. Seras certainly believed herself to be paled in comparison.

Seras had already been nervous enough as she entered the space and that feeling was only amplified as one of her new classmates approached her.

This woman appeared to have been slightly older than Seras at the time she had been changed. She had cropped raven-black hair with the characteristic pale vampiric skin tone. Unlike Seras, this woman did not appear to have had any previous military training and actually looked quite weak and defenseless. Seras knew this not to be the case by sense alone. The woman actually appeared to be quite human, perhaps a moody Goth. It was only her enlarged canine teeth and blood red eyes which set her apart.

As she got closer, Seras noticed a long sword sheathed conveniently at her hip. In her mind Seras scoffed at this, as in the course of her training as a police officer, she had found that any weapon other than a gun would severely hamper the fighting skill and advance of the wielder. When placed against someone armed with a gun, the sword-barer would be riddled with bullet holes before they even reached their target.

"You are Alucard's fledgling, no?" She asked in a soft, smooth voice as she reached Seras.

"Yes. My name is Seras." She answered quietly, looking away.

"Bridget." Answered she woman standing before her, extending her hand. They shook hands civilly. Seras was overjoyed by this unexpected welcome, as she had been expected to be shunned.

"You know Alucard?" Seras asked, wanting to make conversation for continued engagement with the older vampire.

"Oh, yes. We all know Alucard." Bridget responded with a dark laugh. "Why did he choose you to turn of all people?"

Seras was caught off guard by this question and opened her mouth, trying to phrase a conducive answer, but was saved by the entrance of their teacher. She knew this by the fact that all of the vampires in the clearing bowed as their teacher approached. She bowed hurriedly to match them, and they stayed that way for a short while out of respect. When she rose she was shocked by whom she saw standing before her.

Alucard stood there with a grin plastered on his face, most likely only because he knew it would unnerve her. Her classmates also seemed distressed by the appearance of a smile on their teacher's face.

"Why is he smiling? He looks almost pleasant today." Muttered Bridget under her breath to Seras.

Seras answered with a shrug, as far as she was concerned the smile was a normal part of his behaviour. She almost jumped out of increased nervousness as he addressed the class.

"Today we will be learning something new. Something which I think you will all agree will come in great use to you, especially on the hunt. You will be learning how to change your appearance to that of another. It is your choice what form you wish to take, but for beginners I would recommend fog." His speech caused the fledglings to shift with interest for this new challenge. None of them seemed to be nervous by this or convinced that they would be unable to do it.

"You will all be working alone for this exercise… Then he continued to explain the endless specifics on how exactly they were supposed to do it. It is needless to say that she was completely lost on the protocol for the transformation.

They practiced for several hours. After the first hour, half of the students had mastered the turning part at the very least. By the end of the exercise everyone except for Seras had been able to change at least once. Apparently the tricky part was not the turning but the holding of the form. Most of the vampires could only hold it for a matter of seconds before returning to their natural form once more.

By the time dinner came around, all of Seras' classmates had been sufficiently drained of energy due to the vigorous nature of the exercise. They staggered off of the training ground on their way to the dining hall at his dismissal. Seras had been one of the last to leave when she heard Alucard speak behind her.

"You will be staying here with me, Police Girl."

"But why!" Seras exclaimed much to the surprise of those other students who had not left yet.

"Because, you are well behind the rest of the class in every possible way. You will need to stay after class from now on in order to catch up." He said with a smirk as she growled out of frustration.

"But, Master! I don't want to be in this class! I certainly don't belong in this class! If I am so far behind then why don't you place me in one of the lower classes where I belong?" She yelled at him with all of her frustration.

"Face it! Me, your fledgling, is a failure! I am a joke of a vampire! I can't even do _one_ of your magic tricks!" She continued as she felt tears run down her checks out of frustration. He simply stared at her, looking somewhat annoyed at her behaviour and unsure of what to do with a crying fledgling.

Seras viscously tried to wipe her tears away and stopped as she realized that they were not clear and crystalline as they once had been. Now her tears were deep red, she was crying the tears of a corpse, so it only seemed right that they would be blood.

Alucard moved to loom over her, making her feel like a shadow.

"Are you willing to change that? Are you willing to work to make yourself useful?" He asked her with a smile. She looked up at him and saw what appeared to be something almost gentle in his eyes. For that moment she could almost believe that he cared about her. However, she quickly realized that was caused by wishful thinking on her behalf.

Seras stood and nodded to him.

"You aren't completely useless. You learned how to read minds today. My class doesn't even know that they can do that yet." He said to her with a note of approval in his voice.

She looked at him in surprise and then in anger.

"You were reading my mind?"

"Perhaps. Now, for tonight's lesson you will be learning how to move through objects." He said, his stony training behaviour returning in an instant.

Seras spent until daylight working hard to learn how to move through object, something that even by the time he finally dismissed her, she was unable to do. Despite that, she was devoid of all energy by the time it was over.

That night Seras slept like she was one of the dead.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you to those of you who have left me reviews. I love getting them. Its like candy and makes me want to write another chapter and then another and...well you get the picture. Does anyone have any questions? 'points' Yes, you in the back. Why do I write this trash? Hmmm...very good question. I guess I just want to let this crazy story out of my head before it causes any more brain damage than it already has. Any others?

Oh, and word to the wise. If you ever have the chance to enroll in the Duke of Edinburgh programme, just don't do it. No matter how good it sounds and how badly you hate team sports, don't make the same mistake I did. Sign up for something a little less brutal like Rugby or Ultimate Frisbee. I was going to write another chapter this weekend but was instead out in the wilderness...so say thank you to DOE! Let me tell you, it was worse than the Blair Witch Project.


	9. Violence in Hi Def Ultra Realism

Chapter 9

Violence in Hi-Def Ultra Realism

-

Seras moved quickly to one side as a sword-point slashed the area immediately beside her. She responded by leveling her pistol at the man confronting her. She bared her fangs at him and then fired rapidly before her. The man rolled quickly and gracefully away, a trail of silver bullets trailing him. However, he was not quick enough as one of the bullets took off one of his many piercings, a streak of crimson followed it as it fell earthbound. All violence halted as the man sprang up from the ground and began waving his arms around wildly.

"Shit! Why did you do that! Could you be a little more careful? I may be a vampire, but these things hurt like hell when they come out!"

Seras smiled at him and then let her left arm fall so that her weapon rested against her thigh.

"But we are supposed to be _fighting_, not playing Laser-Tag, Jan."

"I don't give a crap! You don't have to _kill_ me!" He said viscously pointing at her. Seras smirked and then raised her right hand and then formed it into the shape of a gun, just as she had as a child. She pointed it at his heart.

"Bang. Now, you are dead." She said dramatically before pivoting to turn away from him. She then turned her head back to face him and blew him a kiss as he scowled back at her.

"Master! I killed Jan! Can I fight someone else?" She called out in the direction of Alucard, who was watching another pair spar. He turned to give her a warning glare.

Seras had been in a decidedly good mood in the past few weeks as she had been training hard and clearly began to catch up to the rest of her class. Apparently Alucard had not been joking when he had said that she possessed potential and was quite capable of keeping up in the elite class.

She was also happy because she had received a weapon as a kind of initiation into the group. Somehow Walter had known that her weapon of choice was a pistol and that was what she had received, much to her delight.

It was small enough for her to wield comfortably while still offering formidable firepower. It was long and silver and had the name Midnight etched along the side. The second she had first held it in her hand, it had felt right to her. It was almost as though she had been meant to weld it, born to pull the trigger.

She had also begun to feel as though Alucard was finally living up to his responsibilities as her Master. Most of the students in the school did not have the advantage of having their master still alive to teach them. Despite this, Seras felt that because Alucard was still around, that he had a duty to instruct her.

Every night, and sometimes into the daylight hours, after class, Alucard had stayed after class to teach Seras the trade of a vampire. Most of the exercises had gone right over her head while others had awarded her with new abilities. Sometimes she would come out feeling more powerful but without any new knowledge to speak of. The classes with her classmates and those one-on-one were all unpredictable, but in such a short time she had come to be more powerful than she had ever imagined. Before long she was able to follow the exercises in class with ease. Seras was becoming a true vampire.

Through all of this Seras had come to be much closer to Alucard. They very rarely talked, but she had noticed little things in their time together which had made her feel as though she knew him better. She supposed that she held a strong respect for him. She was also very proud to be his fledgling, of which she had come to believe she was the only one of. She began to look forward to their lessons, if only for the chance to see him again. She had reason to believe that he was very powerful, quite possibly one of the most powerful vampires in the academy, although she had no gauge of this power.

The only thing that Seras was annoyed by was the fact that she had not been allowed to go out into real conflict as of yet. She had watched as members of her class would disappear for short spans of time, only to come back boasting of their adventures. Some nights there were so few members in their class or Alucard failed to show up. On these nights Seras and those not going on a hunt would have some time off.

During her vacation time, Seras would usually retire to her bedroom or to the library to catch up on some reading. Sometimes she would admit to herself that these activities were too human and that Alucard would be angry with her if he found out. In those cases Seras would join her teammates in betting on the fledglings, and although she did not wish to admit it, she found herself enjoying these face offs.

Seras was doing just that one day. She and three of her classmates were sitting against a stone wall of the mansion, watching was Mr. Leal set the poor, helpless fledglings against each other. There was little real conflict in these rounds but plenty admittedly comical face-offs. Most of the newly turned vampires were completely unsure of their powers and had no idea of how to effectively fight.

Seras watched these young, practically infant, recruits with a smile on her face. She could remember the short time ago when she had been that helpless. The conflict that these fledglings faced had gone from being cruel and demeaning to necessary and productive in her eyes. She felt as though she could see the whole picture now.

Seras sat there smiling to herself for a while longer until she suddenly felt a prickling at the back of her mind. She knew without a doubt that it was her Master contacting her, and from the feeling she got through the temporary connection, he was heavily annoyed by something.

**Seras, the grounds are under attack. I am placing you in charge of something very important. You must go and protect Sir Integra with your life. Fail her and you fail me. Go.**

Seras eyes widened as she realized that she was about to embark on her first real hunt. Then she realized that he had used her name. She took this to mean that he was not messing around, for once it seemed as though he was completely serious. She nodded.

"Yes, Master. I will not disappoint you." Although she had reason to believe that if she did, she would face incredible pain by his hands and most probably death.

At that Seras took off at a run towards where she knew Integra would be. Integra had taken her office at age thirteen and she would likely die in that office. Even in time of crisis it was doubtful that she would leave it.

Much to Seras' surprise she found Sir Integra in one of the entrance halls, grappling with no less than three ghouls. Seras paused to watch for a moment as the young blond ran one ghoul through the chest with a long, silver blade. The ghoul twitched and then fell to the ground with a squelch of long dead flesh; its bodily fluids proceeded to soak into the surrounding carpet.

Integra was obviously not pleased with the soiling of her hallway antiques as she wrinkled her nose before taking on the remaining two ghouls. She then called out to Seras.

"Well, are you going to help or aren't you?" She demanded causing Seras to jump into action.

"Sorry, Sir!" Seras said pulling out Midnight rapidly then proceeding to efficiently discharge two shots into the hearts of the remaining ghouls.

It was at this moment that Seras realized that she had never before seen an actual ghoul. However, she had heard enough stories to create a clear picture. She recalled the past few minutes while running through a mental checklist.

_Rotting, dead flesh yet still animate. Make guttural, animalistic sounds. Human, yet without any obvious human soul remaining. Hunger for human tissue. Yep, basically a zombie._

"Shit! That means that there's a vampire too!" Seras said out loud as she came to an obvious realization.

"Good insight, Seras. Do you think that there could be more than one as well? Do you suppose that they might be trying to kill the inhabitatants of this academy?" Integra said mocking her impatiently as she cleaned her sword of the now steaming blood. Seras responded by blushing brightly at her stupidity. There was something about that woman that brought out the idiot in her.

"I don't know how this happened. There was no warning. No one saw this coming. Our security was completely blank…" Integra began to speak to herself as she tried to grasp the situation. Seras glanced around in search of other targets, although she saw nothing. She spread her senses just like Alucard taught her, still nothing. The mansion was completely and eerily silent.

Then she sensed people advancing. Moments later several students, armed with guns and various other weapons some of which were makeshift, came around a corner. Seras sighed and lowered her gun. They were a bunch of fledglings that had banded together spar-the-moment. She saw bloodstains on their clothing marking that they had been in conflict. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed rumbling as the house shifted.

"Two of you come with me, the rest of you stay here and guard this opening. Don't let anything in or out. Seras, you come with me too." Integra ordered swiftly before running towards the nearest stairs as she judged the source of the noise to be on one of the upper levels. Seras followed at her side protectively.

As the small group entered the second floor they immediately saw the source of the racket. Three students, one being Bridget from Seras' class, and Walter were fighting against a small army of ghouls and at least four vampires.

One of the fledglings had somehow gotten a hold of a rocket launcher and was attempting to fire it at the enemy. Although it seemed at this point he has only succeeded in taking down a large section of the ceiling and chunk of a wall.

If Integra was concerned about the damage she did not show it, she instead pulled a surprisingly large gun out of her coat and began firing into the army of ghouls. Walter was busying himself by throwing silver wires at a particular vampire he was engaged against.

Seras made her way into the fray armed with Midnight, taking down every foe standing in her direct vicinity. After massacring several ghouls she realized with a taste of bitter fear that she had lost sight and thus direct protection over Integra. She glanced around the room frenzied until she located the Headmistress with the aid of her vampiricly enhanced sight.

Integra had been slammed against one of the few undemolished walls and was at the mercy of a vampire. Seras wasted no time in getting to range of the vampire, leveling the silver piece of art which was Midnight with sights on the vampire's back, and then firing.

Integra only showed mild surprise as the vampire pinning her to the wall suddenly burst into a cloud of ash. She preceded to push herself into a standing pose and then to brush the offending material off of her expensive suit. Seras let herself relax slightly and to allow herself a well-earned moment of relief.

This pause was short-lived as another foe launched itself towards her. She dispatched the rotting hunk of flesh with a well-aimed swipe to the head with her pistol. She then turned to quickly observe the situation at hand.

Somewhere across the fray Walter was fighting a noticeably losing battle against one of the two remaining vampires. She knew she had to act fast and upon catching sight of the rocket-launcher wielded by a petrified fledgling standing next to her, Seras had her plan. This plan would save Walter while neatly wiping out the remaining ghouls.

She had no idea how her battle knowledge had come so seamlessly. She supposed that it was a mixture of her police training and pure instinct, nevertheless she was clueless as to how she had managed to live this long.

She edged over to the trembling fledgling and then took a firm hold of his chin. She could sense that he was on the edge of bloodlust which was something that she could not tolerate at that moment. She turned his head so she could see clearly into his eyes. She forced her eyes to unfocus and in a swift, practiced movement, entered his mind. From there she exuded calming thoughts and then instant unconscious. She did this in a matter of seconds and withdrew from his mind just in time to catch his body in one arm and the large weapon in the other.

Seras placed him on the ground as gently as she could before taking complete control over the rocket launcher. She then yelled at the top of her lungs for everyone to take cover. The few people on her side ran away and Walter had somehow managed to vanish. She was then clear for her shot.

At this point in her training, she didn't even have to bother with the whole process of aiming as it came to her naturally with practice and the enhancement brought on by her affliction. She simply pulled the trigger sending the missile into the epicenter of the enemy.

Once the explosion subsided it was clear that her enemy had been fully terminated. She let the weapon fall to the ground and then turned to look for Integra who had been labeled her charge.

Integra was intact and visibly well which Seras saw with relief. She studied the platinum blonde's facial expression expecting disappointment and anger but seeing only a slight smile.

"Well Seras, you are incalculably lucky that your little…tactic worked. I guess all I can say is well done and that you will be joining the cleaning and construction crew starting tomorrow."

Seras turned to see that the floor and much of the ceiling was missing from the hallway. In some places only the bare foundation remained. Seras thought that she could hear that wing of the mansion falling down already. She sighed audibly.

"Yes Sir." She said with a salute. "May I be excused?"

Although Integra's attention was not on Seras because at some point in the brief conversation, Alucard had appeared next to Integra and was informing her that the enemy had been completely terminated. She nodded to him briefly before ordering those in the area to report to their quarters and for someone to take the sleeping fledgling to the medical wing.

Seras could barely comprehend the situation as Integra ordered the mysteriously reappearing Walter to take on the task of figuring out what exactly had happened. Anything after that became a drone as she sunk farther into her stupor of defeat.

After some period of time, Alucard woke her by standing before her.

"Sorry Master. I guess I made a real mess out of this one." She said with a sigh. He responded with a smile.

"That may well be Police Girl, but at least you upheld your promise to me at the very least. Now go to bed, it's getting early."

She supposed that was his way of comforting her without breaking his badass demeanor. With this thought she laughed to herself as she phased through the only remaining wall on her way to the safe walls of her oak coffin.

Upon reaching her bedroom she greeted her already slumbering roommate with a grunt, kicked off her boots, and then slipped into her coffin. She fell asleep clutching one of the stuffed animals she had acquired from her former home and dreamt of a long distant childhood.

Author's Note: I haven't written for so long, more than a month so please forgive me if I am a little…rusty. For the delay, I apologize.

I believe the summer to be more busy than the rest of the year as I have been catching up with old friends, becoming reacquainted with my family (which involves lifting bricks and fighting armies of spiders in the basement), learning to row (yay crew!), and taking summer school just for the hell of it. I know, what type of nerd takes classes in the summer for fun? Well apparently I do.

Although through these trials I hope to continue writing whether you all like it or not! Insert evil laughter here. Next chapter is number 10, wow how did that happen?

I also wish to place a disclaimer here at this point by stating that the chapter titles used here are pieces of lyrics from the band Nine Inch Nails and I do not own them. My reasoning for using said lyrics have been out of pure obsession and that the songs and my story have the same feel to me. When writing the music has helped my ideas to flow, kinda like Beethoven but better, thus at times the lyrics have mysteriously matched with the story. And blah blah blah. So now you all know. If you haven't already listened to him please do, it's good stuff.


	10. Closer to God

Chapter 10

Closer to God

-

Approximately six months following the mysterious attack on Hellsing, Seras found herself inside of an old abandoned, Victorian style farmhouse. Although in its day it had been quite beautiful and distinguished, it now resembled something along the lines of a haunted house she could vaguely recall seeing in some of the horror flicks in her past life. Those days seemed foggy and long gone, hidden in the dusty, cobweb infested rafters of her mind. Just another side effect of being a vampire.

She took a deep and unnecessary breath as she felt the comfortable solidity of the wall at her back. For now she was safe though she could strongly sense the presence of several ghouls around the corner. She held the cold steel of her faithful Midnight against her chest for a second as she felt for the presence of the vampires also residing in the building.

Seras then smiled slightly as she felt an energy rise up inside her. She almost hated this feeling every time it came for her but there was little she could do besides letting it dominate her. Despite her hate for this blood-crazed dominion over her emotions she had to admit that it aided her battle skills to some degree.

She licked her lips as she anticipated the taste of the ghouls, no matter how rotten; and even more the taste of the vampires inhibiting the second floor. Then with the grace and power of a vampire who had harnessed her bloodlust Seras spun around the corner with her gun held out in front of her. She closed her eyes, relishing the sounds of stinging, silver bullets biting into undead flesh. She could hear every drop hit the floor and every crunch of ivory bone, a vampire's symphony. For a second the world seemed to stand still as Seras opened her crimson eyes to view the carnage she knew so well.

She suddenly came out of her trance and watched as more than half of the ghouls fell clumsily to the ground, forever staining the rotting floorboards below them. Seras realized that her gun had reached the end of it's bullets and rather than reloading, she stashed it away carefully in it's holster on her belt.

She soon lost this small moment of sanity and feral growl left her lips as she flew at the remaining ghouls standing dumb at the end of the dark hallway. She extinguished the false life within the first by tearing its heart out. She held it above her head as the sickly, red liquid of life dripped pathetically into her open mouth.

'Not as good as human.' Some part of her said with a whimper as she threw the shredded organ to the floor hard enough to completely liquidate it.

She turned to the remaining ghouls with a vengeance, oftentimes choosing to defile the body before destroying it. Within minutes she was up against the last ghoul. She dug into its stomach with her enlarged fingernails and then pulled the entire length of intestines out onto the floor. She proceeded to decapitate the corpse with a round kick to the neck.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she had effectively eliminated her pray. She immediately turned her attention to the floors above with a demonic grin not unlike that of her master's.

"Now for the fun part." She said as she propelled herself upwards with a powerful kick to the ground. After melting through the ceiling she did the same thus quickly taking her stealthily to the third floor. As soon as her boots touched the wooden planks making up the floor, she took off at a run in anticipation for her next kill, and ultimately a long awaited feast.

She broke down the door with a bone shattering kick and ran into the room where the enemy vampires awaited. She then came to a complete stop as she surveyed the scene before her. What she saw she immediately forced her out of blood lust.

"Hell no!" She exclaimed as her eyes met those of a man in red.

Alucard rose from a kneeling position, dropping the body of the second vampire of which her master had drained of every last drop of blood. Seras eyes flew to the corpse of the first vampire which was also effectively drained. Her eyes darted back to Alucard's, narrowing in anger.

"Good to the last drop." He said to her with a smirk.

"Why? Why would you do this you bastard? I worked hard for this!"

"I figured you didn't need the extra calories, my dear."

"What!" She exclaimed, stamping her feet on the floor.

"You can be - Such. An. Asshole!" She shrieked, each word punctuated with a corresponding stamp of her right foot. On the last one, her foot broke through the floorboards below with a loud crack. Seras then found herself on her back with her leg sticking down below the floor. Her accident was met with a chuckle from Alucard which effectively enraged her even farther.

She then forced herself up off of the floor and then attempted to remove her leg from the wooden grasp of the floorboards below. She glared at the grinning Alucard who had walked over to loom above her. She pulled her leg out with a load, forceful crack.

"Fine. If I can't have their blood as planned then I guess I will just take yours then." She said as bloodlust overtook her once more.

"Oh really?" He said, tilting his head downward to stare at her over the orange lenses of his glasses.

The enraged vampire, filled with confidence that she had grown strong enough to destroy her master and ultimately gain her freedom, came at her master with great force. She could feel his muscles flex against hers but she had built up so much power that she sent him smack up against a wall, pinning him down with her hand crushing his neck.

She was rewarded with a surprised widening of his eyes and in response she pressed her hand harder against his neck soon hearing the satisfying snap of his larynx. She then bared her fangs and turned her head sideways as she moved to the side of his neck.

"Police Girl, although this greatly amuses me, you are neither ready nor worthy of tasting my blood." He paused for effect as she froze. Somehow he could still speak regardless of his broken larynx. She growled at him as she resumed her dive for his bared neck.

"Goodnight, Police Girl" Were the last words she heard as he bashed her head against the wall behind him, effectively forcing her into unconsciousness.

--

Seras awoke in her room with a massive headache. She couldn't calculate exactly how long she had been sleeping. She tried to sit up and was brutally punished for that as her head pounded with increased ferocity as it was bashed against the top of her coffin. After a period of patient waiting some of the pain subsided allowing for her last memories to come flooding back.

The reallocation of those events caused more pain along with a deep fear. She had done something very wrong and she knew that she would be punished for it no matter what she did.

She gingerly lay back down and stayed there for another hour even though the moon had long risen outside.

Many things went through her mind during this time. However, a large portion was spent lamenting over her situation and plotting on how to escape it. Her conclusion was that she was in life-threatening trouble and that there wasn't much that she could do about it.

Her stomach let out an embarrassingly loud complaint that made her realize that she had been asleep for several days, which meant that she had missed several meals as well. She then realized that weakness due to starvation was not going to help her if she was forced to defend herself.

With that thought Seras slowly exited her coffin and then proceeded to move towards the door. This was surprisingly difficult to her much to her surprise, however she attributed this to the lack of blood in her system.

As she reached towards the door handle she suddenly felt a cold presence enter the room. Such a presence could only belong to one person. A person who's existence was enough to send her dead body into deep shock and to make her tremble. She froze with her hand on the door handle as she heard him sit down on her desk chair.

Seras strategically knew that leaving her back facing the potential enemy was not the best of ideas and turned slowly to face him. She took an another of those unnecessary deep breaths to steady herself as she raised her eyes to his.

Alucard had arranged himself majestically upon the plain wooden chair and appeared to not be paying any attention to her at all. It made her jump as he spoke:

"Do you have something to say to me, Police Girl?"

"I'm...so sorry. I had no idea what came over me last night." She said softly, looking very much like a puppy being reprimanded.

"Your apology means nothing to me unless you understand what you have done."

"I attacked you, Master?"

"No, you let your emotions and lust take your body over. You let your bloodlust consume you." He said with an unpleasant smirk.

"So, that means that you are not moving forwards in your training. You are instead moving backwards. By letting bloodlust take your mind, you are not any better than those vampires you were sent to kill." He said, with every word his voice raised a little higher before suddenly becoming very soft.

"I have taken on a very limited number of fledglings throughout the course of my expansive lifetime. And so far they have all exposed themselves to be failures. I had very few doubts that you would be one of them and I seem to have been correct in my assumption. Hellsing has no room for vampires who are rabid and out of control. Sir Hellsing will have decided your fate by the end of the week."

Seras stared at him in shock as she felt tears begin to fill her eyes.

"I will be terminated?" She said softly. Alucard stood to stand before her.

_Yes, although I do not share in Sir Hellsing's belief that you should be terminated._ He smiled suddenly.

_I am actually quite proud of you. If you survive you will live to become such a beautiful creation. If you learn to understand and use your bloodlust rather than to let it use you._

With that Alucard left the room, leaving poor Seras to stand there in complete confusion. She stood there for a minute trying to grasp her situation before collapsing in her coffin in complete desperation.

She realized that he must have been speaking like that because he had been ordered to my Sir Hellsing. The fact that he was proud of her in some sort of twisted way made her both happy and sad. Then for what seemed like the hundredth time she questioned the shards of humanity that governed her new life.

It took her another fifteen minutes to realize why she was so weak. She felts small itch on the side of her neck and upon inspection it turned out to mark a pair of twin scabs slow to heal. She knew from her lessons that a bite from your sire would heal as a human healed.

"You damn bastard! Leave my blood alone, it belongs to me!" She yelled feebly at nothing in particular, believing very strongly that he was wrong in his punishment.

Author's Note: I am sincerely apologetic for the delay in this next chapter. Among other things, me and Microsoft Word had a falling out after it decided to delete yet another file on a whim. I am now proudly running iWorks 2008 and let me tell you, it's a dream come true. Another thing keeping me from my habitual writing is the 'thing' called college. But once I get a hold of my life again I will write more frequently, promise.


End file.
